Give me love, a Jily fanfic
by diehardpotterfan
Summary: People always say that it was James who loved her first, but that wasn't true.  Lily knew James was special from the moment she met him when she was sorted in Gryffindor, she just didn't like it.   Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The obvious belongs to the Queen.**

People always say that it was James who loved her first, but that wasn't true.

Lily knew James was special from the moment she met him when she was sorted in Gryffindor, she just didn't like it. Lily was a very organized person, she made lists and every thought and feeling had a specific label and compartment in her mind. The problem with that is love is a _very_ complicated emotion; in fact more than one emotion was involved with love itself. There was anger, lust, jealousy, and sadness. Joy. James did all of those things. She hated him, but always felt a pull towards him, like something deep inside of her refused to let him go. She didn't know that was love until their fourth year, and when she did realize it she tried to push it away as best she could. Unfortunately for her, being in love came with its consequences.

~Sixth year~

"Evans!"

_Oh great, what does he want? _

Lily turned around to find James Potter standing in front of her, in his quidditch robes, sweaty. A sweaty James was a very sexy thing, but she hated thinking like that. _He's a prat, he's snogged every girl in this school and some adults too. He just wants you because you keep saying no._

"Yeah?"

"Hi" he flashed her a smile, _that_ smile. Lily nervously tucked her hair behind her ear to distract herself from the stirring she felt in her chest whenever he was around.

"Hi, Potter. If that's all, I need to go to the library. Slughorn assigned me some extra credit and-"

"-Extra credit? Evans, you're top of the class! You don't need any bloody extra credit!"

"-I need to get started on that. There's a specific book in the library that has been checked out for ages, so I ordered a new one and-" she stopped herself, "why am I telling you this?"

"Because you love me?" he tried, wagging his eyebrows.

She snorted and started off in the direction of the library, but of course James had to walk her.

"In case you walk into Snivellus," he said, as if she asked for an explanation.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, James, for the five hundredth time, asked her the same question.

"Lily Evans, would you please accompany me on a date this weekend?"

"Sorry Potter, I have plans. It's this little thing called homework. And prefect duties."

James looked disappointed, even though he knew the answer. Lily couldn't help but admire his profile while he wasn't looking at her. His heart shaped face was spotted with dark freckles, he had thick black- but well kept- eyebrows, and his hazel eyes were framed with luscious black lashes. His nose had the perfect slant and his lips were red and plump, basically begging to be kissed. _No wonder he gets all of the girls,_ she thought. Lily couldn't help to think of what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against hers, their mouths moving in perfect harmony, his hands freely roaming her body, and eventually travelling down to-

She shook herself as if she was cold, just to try to shake the thought from her mind. She couldn't think like that, not when he was right next to her.

"Anyway, here's my stop. I guess I'll see you back in the common room?" She questioned, trying to meet his eyes. When she finally did, he nodded and smiled.

"Later, Evans."

"Bye, Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The obvious belongs to the Queen. Please review!**

Lily walked into the library determined to finish her essay, but instead she walked straight into Severus Snape, her ex-best friend, who called her a mudblood in front of most of their year. And, to make matters worse, James and Severus _loathed_ each other. In fact, she was surprised that they hadn't tried killing each other. Yet.

"What were you doing walking with Potter?" he spat the last word, a look of disgust washing over his face.

"Not your business is it, Sev? What are you doing, asking the business of a mudblood anyway? Go run along to your death eater friends and leave us dirty ones alone." She looked him over and walked away, proud of herself for standing up to him. But, like Potter, he was relentless.

"I told you I was sorry for that."

She ignored him. He continued anyway,

"You can't trust him-"

"Oh, and I can trust you now?"

"-he'll break your heart"

She stopped at once, causing Severus to look at her directly.

"I can deal."

There was a moment of glaring between them, a look of pleading in his eyes, and she scoffed away.

She wasn't completely heartless, for a while after "the event" she felt terrible. I mean, how could she not? She lost her best friend for merlin's sake! Luckily for her, James was really supportive- as were her other friends. Mary MacDonald and Donna Shacklebolt brought her chocolate and tea and made her go to Zonko's for a laugh. But it was James who sat with her in the common room at four in the morning when she couldn't sleep, letting her cry on his shoulder. It was James, who somehow broke the spell that blocked boys from coming into the girls dorm, who brought her breakfast in bed on weekends. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, James was more of a comfort than anyone could be or was.

~Later ~

"Prongs, you need to make a move. She's totally into you!" Sirius exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes in a way that would have made Lily proud

"She's not! She's rejected me every single day since third year! I might as well give up,"

Sirius pinned his friend against a nearby wall and slapped him, much to James' surprise.

"YOU, JAMES POTTER, ARE NOT GIVING UP ON HER. SHE'S PERFECT FOR YOU. JUST GIVE IT TIME" he screeched.

A bunch of first and second years stopped to look at the two best mates, but Moony- otherwise known as Remus Lupin- shooed them away.

"Fighting about Lily again, are we?" he asked with a smile on his face. It was so obvious that Lily was madly in love with him, James was just too much of a prat to realize it.

"Sod off, Moony."

Moony put his hands up in defense, "only trying to help"

Sirius clapped him on the back and the three marauders walked away.

~Midnight~

Lily was in the common room attempting to finish her homework that was due the next day when James walked in.

He nodded in her direction, "Evans"

She gave him a wave and a smile, "Potter"

She really had no idea what she did to him. The way her hair fell in ringlets, framing her face gorgeously, drove him mad. Her green eyes had flecks of yellow in them and most times he couldn't help but stare at her. Her lips, bloody hell were they perfect. Pink and plump and always moist, whether it was from licking her tongue or putting on that muggle thing called chapstick. The one thing James didn't notice, however, was how she flushed whenever he was around her.

With his heart beating rapidly, he walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat across from her.

"May I help you, Potter?" she said with a smirk

James mustered up the courage to ask her the same thing one last time. If she said no, then he was going to move on. Or attempt to.

"Yeah, you can actually."

"How?"

"Have lunch with me tomorrow. Just us two. On the astronomy tower."

She paused, looking at him curiously. _What's the worst that could happen, _she thought. _We only have a year left anyway. _She had no idea that the one word she was about to say would change her world forever.

"Sure."

_Did she just say sure?_ he thought.

"Really?"

She nodded, "yeah Potter, I'll have lunch with you tomorrow."

"You know I'm asking you on a date, right?"

"Mhm"

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, Potter! I want to go on a date with you!"

James never thought he'd hear her say that, and he couldn't remember the last time he was _this _happy. The girl of his dreams, the love of his life, just said yes. For the first time in years, James Potter finally had Lily Evans.

"Perfect. It's a date then."

She smiled that breathtaking smile at him, "It's a date"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All of the obvious belongs to the Queen. Sorry I haven't written in a while! I just started a new school and I haven't had the time to write! But I'm sick today so here's another chapter Also, I know that James and Lily don't officially get together until their 7****th**** year, but don't worry! I've figured it all out =]**

Lily walked up to her dorm with a huge smile on her face. Tomorrow, she's going on a date with James Potter. She had no idea why she was so happy, but she was. After brushing her teeth and changing into some comfy pajamas, she crawled into bed with a huge smile on her face and abruptly fell asleep.

James, on the other hand, ran up the stairs two at a time and jumped onto a sleeping Sirius.

"PADFOOT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED! WAKE UP YOU DOG!"

"Mmm go away." Sirius mumbled.

"I ASKED LILY TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME TOMORROW, or today, AND SHE SAID YES!"

Sirius sat up so quickly that he threw James onto the floor.

"She didn't..."

"She did!"

"Prongs, do you know what his means?"

"YES I KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!"

"I HAVE A DATE WITH LILY EVANS!"

"THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATING!" Sirius screamed, opening his trunk and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Wait!" James said, causing Sirius to halt.

"I can't be hung over when I have my date with Lily tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, turning to put the firewhiskey back.

"Got any fireworks?" James asked snidely.

Sirius smiled, but before he could get them out, Remus woke up.

"Why fireworks? What could be so important that you need bloody fireworks?"

"Well, kind Mooney," Sirius started, "Our brother here, Mister Prongs, has a date tomorrow."

"Oh cool with-" Remus started, but not before Sirius interrupted him.

"But, this isn't a regular date. This date, you see, is with Lily Evans."

Remus' mouth fell straight to the floor, "You're lying."

James shook his head proudly, "Nope, I asked her and she said yes. And she knows that it's a date."

Remus nodded and went to Sirius' trunk, "This calls for fireworks."

~Lunch time~

Lily walked into the Great Hall and looked around for James, who was nowhere to be found. She did find the rest of the marauders, who all gave her cheeky smiles and thumbs up. She turned around and walked straight into none other than James Potter himself.

"Looking for me?" He asked, and she nodded. She had a pink blush that spread over her entire face and it took all of James' strength not to kiss the bloody hell out of her.

"Lets get on our way then!" He held out an arm to her, which she gladly took, and the two of them walked up to the Astronomy tower.

When they finally arrived at the said date spot, Lily was quite surprised. There wasn't anything magnificent, no fireworks or an entire band, just a small table with sandwiches sitting there.

"Sorry it isn't much, but I wanted it to be special. I mean, I've been asking you out since third year." He said shyly, running his hands through his already mussed hair.

"It's perfect," she said with a smile, squeezing his arm.

He smiled back and led her to the table, even pulled out her chair like a complete gentleman. Their conversation was pretty serious, yes there were some jokes, but they really got to know each other on a deeper level than they had before. Lily realized that she was wrong about him. He wasn't a total prat. He was pretty amazing.

James thought he was dreaming. He was sitting with Lily, getting to know her so much better, her hair was shining in the light and she was glowing like a veela and all he wanted to do was hold her. About half an hour into their date he reached over the table and took her hand in his, padding his thumb lightly over her hand. She blushed promptly at this, which made her even more becoming. She didn't take her hand away the entire lunch and James thought he was going to die from happiness. Sadly, all good things come to an end, and so did their lunch date.

"James this was really great, I had a lot of fun" Lily said , tucking her hair behind her ear and took her bag from behind her chair.

"Yeah it was, thanks for coming."

"Anytime."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Okay, well I have a huge paper to finish by tomorrow, want to help me with it tonight? Meet in the common room at 9?" He asked hopefully, praying that he wasn't coming on too strong.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to!"  
>"It's a date then?"<p>

"Ha-ha yes Potter, it's a date."

~9 oclock~

James was sitting in the common room at a small table in the corner, waiting for Lily. He was hoping she didn't forget, that would be quite upsetting.

Ten minutes later, Lily walked down in a pair of sweat pants, a white tank top, her hair piled up in a bun with a pencil sticking out, and a was carrying a huge pile of books. James tried his hardest not to get too turned on but he couldn't help it, she looked _so_ bloody sexy.

"Hi, sorry I look like this, I went for a run earlier with Mary and I had to shower and whatnot."

"No!" he coughed, trying to keep his cool, "It's totally fine. I think you look smashing actually." _Smashing James, really? Smashing?_ He thought to himself. Lucky for him, she smiled widely and flushed a bit.

"Thank you. Shall we get started?"

"Oh, yeah."

They spent the next hour and a half doing their essays and chatting. James talked about the upcoming quidditch match against Hufflepuff, and Lily talked about being a prefect and how her run was earlier today. James offered that they could go running together sometimes and Lily agreed.

It was about 10:45 when they stopped working and just talked.

It was about 11:45 when they saw the time.

It was 12:25 when they decided to go to sleep.

It was 1:00AM when they actually did.

Ladies and Gentlemen, this could be the start of something new.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All belongs to the queen. Sorry this has taken so long to write, I've had terrible writers block! On with the show!**

James was still smiling the next morning. He couldn't believe how well things went. They got along really well for two people who were complete opposites. _Well, opposites attract_ he thought, walking down to the common room. He saw Lily sitting on one of the couches with her girlfriends talking and laughing when their eyes locked. She gave him a shy smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears before she turned back to her friends and started whispering with very dramatic hand gestures. James smiled even wider and walked out of the common room, hoping to find Sirius, but instead he ran smack into Severus Snape.

"Potter" he spat

"Snevillus. If you'll excuse me, I'm starving"

"Not so fast," Snape said, pulling him down the hall a bit.

"What do you want Snevillus?"

"I heard you went on a date with Lily Evans."

"So?"

"So? So? Stay away from her Potter, you're no good for her."

"What do you know?" James started, feeling himself getting worked up.

"What do I know, Potter? I was her best friend for _years_, before I screwed it up. I know her better than anyone, and I know exactly what she needs. What she needs is me, not you. We all know I'm better for her."

"Severus Snape, are you telling me that you're better for Lily Evans? Better than me? I'm a freaking Gryffindor, quidditch captain, and in no way related to dark magic. You, on the other hand, are a death eater in training, called her a mudblood in front of your entire year, and stalk her like a lion stalking its pray. I can protect her, all you'd do is throw her right to voldy-moldey. I care about her more than you ever will because I would never _ever_ do to her what you did. Now, I'm getting some toast"

And, with that, James Potter scoffed off. But not before he saw a flash of red hair turning back into the common room.

~ Later ~

Lily hadn't seen James all day and was starting to miss his presence, although she'd never tell anyone that. Although he was in all of her classes, she sat with her friends and he sat with his. At lunch, she went to the library to finish a potions paper. And now, he had quidditch and all she had was a book. Not that she minded reading, she loved it, she just wished she had someone to talk to. _Hmm, might as well go to the library_, she thought. She picked up her book and left the common room. It was eerily empty, but Lily didn't mind. The peace and quiet gave her time to sort through her emotions and thoughts. Just as she was about to round the corner to the library, she felt something hard hit her back.

And then she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the queen.**

When she finally woke up, Lily was in the hospital wing. On the bed with her were Marlene and Donna, her two best friends. They screeched when she woke up and hugged her fiercely. When they pulled back she saw their smudged makeup and realized they must have been crying over what happened. Speaking of that, _what did happen?_ Lily thought. The last thing she remembered was thinking about how much she missed James, that bloody prat. Him and his perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect lips that she was dying to kiss. The way he smelled and how she could feel his presence the second he walked into a room. Him and his stupid laugh and his stupid hand gestures and his stupid pranks. The way they fit together when they hugged. When he wasn't around her, Lily felt like a part of her was missing. And that's why she missed him, because when he was around she felt safe. It was all so stupid. _Yeah, and that's why you got knocked out by merlin knows what._ She thought again.

"So, uh, what happened?" Donna asked, breaking the ice.

Lily shrugged, "I have no idea. I was walking to the library and all of the sudden I wound up here."

Marlene knitted her eyebrows together, as if trying to piece together what she was trying to say before it was too late.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Lily asked, looking directly at Marlene.

"Um, the nurse said that whoever did it used _Everte Statum_. It hit you right in your back, you flipped in the air, and landed on your back, knocking you out."

"Oh," Lily said, trying to process it all. Who would do that though?

"Lil," Donna started, "Do you have any idea who did it?"

Lily shook her head, "The spell hit me from behind, I have no idea."

The other girls shook their heads, closing the conversation. But, Lily had one last question.

"Does James know?"

They shook their heads again, "No one knows but us."

Lily nodded, "Lets not tell anyone then, yeah? Just us."

"Just us."

~Two days later~

_Where is she?_ James thought, scanning the common room for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. She hadn't been anywhere in the past two days and James was starting to get worried. Not that he hadn't been worried before, he just thought she might have taken a day off, which did not sound like Lily at all. Lily would never miss school for two days at risk of falling behind in classes. James ran his fingers through his already messy hair, merlin he missed her. He missed how she always smelled like vanilla. He missed how when she smiled, she smiled with her entire face. Her pert little nose would scrunch up, her cheeks rose so high that they made her eyes almost shut. He missed how when she laughed, her entire body shook. He missed how she felt so soft and small when they hugged, the perfect contrast to his hard and tall body. He missed how she made him feel. She made him feel needed and appreciated and not just some dumb prat. _This is so stupid, _he thought. _I'll go ask Donna._ With that, James walked over to where Donna and Marlene were sitting and sat right next to them.

"Hello ladies."

"No James, we're not going to sleep with you." Donna said, not even looking up from her parchment.

"I'll have you know I've never slept with anyone!" James pronounced, which made Donna snort so hard she almost tipped her chair backwards.

"Okay James, what do you want then?"

"Where's Lily?"

With his question, Marlene straightened up and didn't look him in the eye, while Donna's hand froze mid-sentence.

"Dunno." Marlene squeaked.

James scoffed, "okay. Thanks for nothing."

He started to get up, but immediately changed his mind and sat back down.

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"James, leave us alone. We have a lot to deal with." Donna said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me where she is. She hasn't been here in two days. Two whole days! That's not like her at all!"

"James, do you even know her?" Marlene asked, finally gaining the courage to do something but squeak her words.

"Yeah I do, and I really care about her. Her being missing has been worrying me a lot, so to save me another headache, please tell me where she is."

"No." Donna said, "Now leave."

James nodded and got up from the table, walking up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He was about to curl up under the covers when he remembered something. He got his two-way mirror from his bedside table and summoned Sirius immediately.

"Prongs, you better have a good reason for interrupting me while I'm snogging Regina Cormack."

"Yeah, I do. Where's the map?"

"Under my pillow, why?"

Before James could answer, Sirius said "Lily?"

"Yup. Have fun, Padfoot."

"Will do" Sirius winked and the mirror went blank. James bounced out of bed and went directly to Sirius' to find the map hidden under his pillow. He muttered the phrase, _I solemnly swear I am up to no good, _and looked for Lily's little dot. After a few minutes of searching, and figuring out where Sirius was snogging that girl, he found Lily in the infirmary. After saying the closing phrase, he returned the map to its original hiding place and went off.

When he finally got to the infirmary, he found Lily in the back corner reading a magazine. He mustered up all of the courage he had and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Lily."

She looked up and her face instantly turned red, "Hi James."

_Bloody hell he looked dashing_, she thought to herself. Yes, it had only been two days but Lily missed James a lot. Now that he was finally here she didn't know what to say.

"How'd you find me?" She finally asked

"I have my ways," he smiled, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

She sat up a bit, quickly threw her hair behind her back, and licked her lips. Being around him suddenly, with no time to prepare, made her nervous. Luckily, he started talking before she could freak out any more.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

James laughed, surprising Lily. The sound was like music to her ears, she never wanted it to stop.

"Lily, if it was nothing then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Lily felt herself smiling, he did have a point.

"So what happened?"

"I was walking to the library and someone hit me with a spell. When I woke up I was here."

"So you're telling me that out of nowhere you were attacked and you just woke up today? You've been out for an entire day?"

Lily nodded, not entirely sure how to respond. Before she could, however, James took her in his arms. She could literally feel the heat radiating off of his body. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, fitting her against him perfectly. They were like two pieces to a puzzle.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." James said quietly into her hair.

She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek,

"It wasn't your fault, there's nothing you could have done."

"Still. No one should ever hurt you. I'll find whoever did this and make them pay for it." He said fiercely, looking directly into her eyes. She never had the moment to look closely at his eyes, but merlin they were the world's most gorgeous shade of brown, dark but warm at the same time.

She didn't feel like arguing with him, so instead she took back her hand and leaned into his hug once more.

This felt good.

No, this felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the Queen. I'm starting to have writers block, leave me some reviews with ideas? Thanks! Also, I realize that I messed up James' eye color, saying first that they were hazel then brown. They're hazel. Sorry for the mixup! **

~One month later~

Things had been going swimmingly between James and Lily over the past month. Ever since the hospital incident, they were rarely apart. However, there was one thing you had to know. James Potter and Lily Evans were not a couple. No, they were most certainly not. Sure, they were friends who were insanely attracted to each other, but they haven't even had any physical contact besides the occasional hug. No, they were most certainly not a couple, even though their friends wanted them to be. While James and Lily were studying in the library, Marlene, Donna, Mary, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all had a super-secret-meeting in the corner of the common room.

"Let's begin" Mary said, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Yeah," Sirius said, leaning back. "This is bloody outrageous"

"What is?" Peter asked, picking at his fingernails.

"What do you think? James and Lily!" Sirius exclaimed

"Yeah, we all know that they're crazy about each other-" Donna started.

"But they have no idea-" Said Remus.

"And that's the problem-" Said Sirius.

"They have no idea that the other is in love with them. Wait, I don't think that was English" Marlene finished.

"So the problem is that James and Lily don't know that they're in love?" Peter asked, a look of understanding washing over his face.

"Yes!" The rest chimed in.

"Oh," He said, "Well, we just have to make them figure it out."

"How?" asked Mary

"Make them jealous." Sirius said, after a moment.

"Okay, how?" Mary asked again

It took everyone a second to think, but after a moment Donna figured it out.

"Next hogsmeade trip, we use polyjuice potion, disguise ourselves as someone else and flirt with Lily. That'll tip James right over the edge and then Lily will know that James loves her."

"See, there are a few problems with that," Remus started, "How the bloody hell are we going to get polyjuice potion? And isn't it illegal? And who would we use?"

"Well it can't be one of us," Mary said.

"No shit Sherlock" Sirius scoffed, making Mary turn bright red.

"It has to be someone that no one knows. Or…." Peter chimed, stroking his imaginary beard while he thought.

"How about this," Donna said, "We go to Hogsmeade, get some random blokes hair, put it in the polyjuice potion, have Sirius drink it and flirt with Lily for an hour while we make sure James watches, and bam."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and the plan was set into motion. Since Marlene was the best at potions out of the bunch, it was her job to brew the stuff in the Room of Requirement. Everything else was just as normal, to Lily and James anyway. But they were caught up in their own little universe, getting more and more wrapped up in each other by the day. One night, they snuck down to the kitchens at midnight and had tea and fruit while chatting about life.

"So James" Lily said, tucking her bare legs under themselves. No, she wasn't naked. She was wearing one of James' quidditch jerseys and some shorts.

"Yes Lily?"

"What do your parents do?"

"They're both Aurors. My mum does the paperwork while my dad does the crime-fighting" While he said that, he jumped and kicked the air like a two year old, making Lily laugh like mad. Her red hair shook with the ferocity of her laughter and James had to stop himself from staring. _Merlin, she's so sexy and she doesn't even try_ he thought.

"What do yours do, Miss Evans?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Well, my mum is a teacher and my dad is a doctor."

"Oh lovely, now I see where you get your brains from. And your niceness. Is niceness even a word?" James asked.

Lily couldn't help but blush at the compliments, taking a moment to sneak a peak at James while he picked at the fruit. His black hair was a mess as usual, but for some reason tonight his hazel eyes popped behind his glasses more than usual. His lips were bright red, stained from eating the fruits. It took all of the willpower not to grab him by the shirt and kiss the bloody hell out of him, _but he wouldn't want that_, she thought, _he probably doesn't even like me anymore._

"So," James said, breaking the silence, "Have you noticed that everyone has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah I have actually."

"Weird, huh?" James asked, looking Lily dead in the eyes. A rush of warmth ran through her at the exact moment when their eyes locked.

"Yeah, weird."

James stared at her. He couldn't get over how lovely she looked, with his shirt and her shorts and her hair a mess and no makeup and her lips just sitting there _taunting_ him. Gah! She had no idea what she did to him.

"Got any summer plans?" Lily asked. Summer was only a month away, classes were starting to wrap up.

"Nope, I'm staying at home with the Potters. The rest of the marauders will probably be coming over and we'll hit the beach. You?"

"Nope. Staying home with the family. It'll be brutal" Lily sighed, she was not looking forward to being home with her sister.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you'll be suck with Petunia for the summer. But, hey, if your parents would let you, you're welcome to come to my place for the summer." James offered, hoping he wasn't coming on too strong.

Lily, on the other hand, was shocked. And pleased. The idea of spending the entire summer with James was perfect, but she highly doubted her parents would let her.

"Really? That's awesome, James! I'll definitely ask."

"Yeah, do that. Anyway, we should get back upstairs. It's almost 2am."

Lily nodded, slipping off of the counter and walking out of the door in front of James. He, on the other hand, was hypnotized by the way her hips were swaying under her shorts. He highly doubted she was wearing knickers, because if she was he'd be able to see them through the material. The thought of a naked Lily got him hard instantly, so he switched his mind to something else. _Snevillus in a bikini, Snevillus in a bikini, Snevillus in a bikini, ah there we go. Problem solved._

~The next morning~

The entire gang marched down to the Great Hall bright and early for some breakfast, each having gotten a good night sleep. The general mood was good, the food was delicious, and the conversation was flowing. No one was expecting what was about to come next,

"Can James Potter please come to my office, now" Albus Dumbledore said, his voice booming over the entire room. James instantly looked at Lily, got up and left the room. When he made it to the headmasters office, the old man was sitting at his desk with a very sad look on his face.

"James, sit down."

And he did.

"What's going on?" James asked, wanting answers right away. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something happened."

"What? What happened?"

"James, your father was hurt while on a mission. He's currently at St. Mungos in a coma, and the healers don't know when he's going to wake up."

And in that moment, James felt his entire world falling to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the queen. Leave chapter requests in the reviews please!**

James couldn't believe it. His father, the strongest man in the entire universe, was in a coma. His father was the one who taught James _everything_, from how to ride a broom pre-hogwarts, to how to play quidditch, how to dress and how to act. Hell, he even gave him advice on Lily. _Lily._ Merlin, what he would give to have her with him right now. She'd probably be the one crying, leaning into him as if she needed him for support. Now, he needed her. He needed her to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine and that she'll be with him the whole time and that whatever he needed she'd do. He needed to feel her beating heart against his chest as he pulled her closer, he needed to kiss the top of her head and hold back tears. But he didn't need to hold back tears in front of Lily. Besides his father, Lily was the only person in the entire world that James could be his self around, completely himself.

He walked out of Dumbledore's office feeling completely numb. He had no idea how to think or how to react to the situation. All he knew was that he had this burning in the back of his throat and his eyes started to water, which he wouldn't allow. James Potter couldn't cry, not now. He walked into the great hall to find his group of friends still sitting there. It turns out that James had only been gone for 10 minutes. He took his rightful place next to Lily and picked at the food on his plate, not eating a thing.

No one noticed the fact that James looked like he was about to burst, except for Lily. She always knew when something was wrong with him. She leaned down and whispered,

"Hey is everything okay?"

He shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it after breakfast?"

He nodded.

After breakfast, the rest of the gang went to the common room and Lily and James went down to the lake.

"So, what's going on?" she asked, sitting under a tree.

"You know how I got called to Dumbledore's office this morning?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, something happened."

In an instant, she was at his side with a nervous look on her face.

"What'd you do this time?" She asked jokingly, shoving his shoulder a bit. Luckily, he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, erm, you know how my dads an Auror?"

She nodded.

"He got injured at a mission and he's in in a coma and they have no idea when he's going to wake up" He held his breath, waiting for a reaction. In a matter of seconds she was wrapped around him, rubbing his back. James hugged her back, reveling in the fact that he could feel her heart beating against his in perfect harmony.

"So what are you going to do?" she whispered into his chest.

"I need to go visit him."

She pulled back and nodded with a sad look on her face. He tilted her chin up so their eyes met,

"Can you come with me?"

Her eyes lit up, "Me?"

"Yeah you!"

"Why me?" she asked curiously

"Because you're the only one who gets me, Lil."

She was absolutely shocked at the blunt honesty of that statement, and what surprised her even more was that she felt the exact same way.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Brilliant." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled and he smiled back. _What the bloody hell is going on here, _she thought. _Obviously I'm mad about him but does he feel the same way? What does this mean? Are we friends or are we something entirely different?_

_James don't kiss her don't kiss her don't kiss her. She doesn't like you like that. _He thought.

They spent the rest of the day sitting and talking, eventually going back up to the building for lunch. On the way up, James did something that would go down in history as the smartest thing he'd ever do.

He held her hand.

_Oh my god, James Potter is holding my hand, _Lily thought.

_Oh my god, Lily Evans isn't punching me for holding her hand_, James thought.

Now, what you didn't see was that the rest of their friends were spying on them. It had only been for a few minutes, since they were walking to lunch.

"FINALLY!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed, hugging each other in a not-so-macho-way.

"It's about damn time!" Donna said, high fiving Mary and Marlene.

"Wait, they're just holding hands." Peter said sadly.

"YEAH! THIS IS A HUGE MOMENT!" Marlene screamed.

"Think they'll finally get together?" Mary asked.

Everyone else shrugged and made their way to lunch.

~A few days later~

"James Potter?" The nurse called, making James and Lily pop out of the chairs in the waiting room of St. Mungos.

"Your father will see you now."

As the nurse led them to the hospital room, James took Lily's hand in his. Lily gave him a reassuring squeeze and let go right as they got to the room.

"James!" His mother shrieked, running over to him and hugging him tight.

"Hey mum" He said, hugging her back.

When the pulled away, Mrs. Potter noticed that they were not alone.

"And who is this beautiful young woman you have here, James?"

"Mum, I'd like to introduce you to Lily Evans."

Lily stepped forward and put her hand,

"It's really nice to finally meet you Mrs. Potter. James talks so highly of you."

Mrs. Potter smiled widely and shook Lily's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear! James talks about you often. He's very fond of you."

"Okay enough of the embarrass James time!" James said, making the two women laugh.

"How's dad doing?"

"He's, well, he's alive. And that's all we can ask for." Mrs. Potter said, making her way to the bed in the middle of the room.

"He doesn't look great," James said, following his mum.

"He'll be fine dear."

"Hopefully."

Lily came to James' side, and he took her hand.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Lily Evans."

And I swear to you, Mr. Potter smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the Queen**

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Potter, James and Lily went to hogsmeade. The rest of their friends were in classes for the rest of the day, so they had a peaceful afternoon to themselves. They went into a small pub and sat in the corner, hiding away from the rest of the world. James didn't really know how to act now. What were they? Before he could speak up, Lily did.

"So, how are you?" She asked with a concerned look in her eyes, reaching across the table to slide her hand into his.

He gulped, "Better now" he smiled, looking at their joined hands.

She smiled wider, "Ditto"

And then their waiter ruined the moment.

"Have you decided what you want?"

"Yeah," James said, folding the menu, "I'll have flapjacks"

"Me too"

"And to drink?"

"She'll have a ginger ale and I'll have butterbeer."

The waiter nodded and promptly left. Lily looked at him and smiled,

"You know my drink order?"

He nodded, "Surprised, are we?"

She nodded and flushed, which aroused James intensely. All he wanted to do was reach across the table and grab a handful of that luscious hair and snog the bloody hell out of her. He wanted to feel her hot lips against his, moving together in perfect harmony, her hand snaking through his hair while his traveled down to-

"Your drinks" Jim said, handing James' to him quickly and staying a while to chat with Lily.

"I'm not a huge fan of ginger ale myself, what's the appeal?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"It's refreshing and bubbly and always kicks my sweet tooth." She said cheerfully, not having the slightest clue that this guy was flirting with her.

"Got it. There's this cool muggle thing, I don't know what it's called, but there are a bunch of different sodas in one thing. There's one near my apartment, maybe we could go sometime?"

This was too much.

"Sorry, she's taken." James said, grabbing Lily's hand. Jim frowned and Lily turned bright red. Seeing her reaction, Jim walked away.

"What was that about?" She asked angrily, but didn't pull her hand from his.

"He was flirting with you and I didn't like it."

"Why didn't you like it?"

"Because"

"James, because isn't a good response" She huffed, finally taking her hand out of his and crossing her arms against her chest, pushing her breasts up slightly. James coughed and counted to 10, trying to tame the tightness that overtook his jeans.

"Because I just didn't like it, okay? Can we drop it please?" He begged. All Lily did was nod.

After a few moments of awkward silence, James spoke.

"Sorry if I offended you..."

"You didn't, I was just confused."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you lied to a really nice guy! And you were really protective."

"Did you want to go out with him?" James asked, praying the answer would be no.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you care that I lied to him? Do you like him?"

"I care because it was rude. And of course I don't like him!"

"Fine then, who do you like?" James said quietly, looking her directly in her eyes so she couldn't avoid the question.

"Who do you?"

"I asked you first."

And then she did something that James didn't expect. She put her finger on her nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Nose goes! So you go first!" She said, puffing up with pride. Before James could answer, the food arrived and they both tucked in immediately.

"Oh my god these flapjacks are delicious!" James exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"Aren't they?" Lily replied, her mouth equally as full as his.

After paying the check and saying a very awkward goodbye to Jim, they walked out of the pub and strolled around.

"So Lily,"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"We never finished our conversation from earlier."

"Which one?" she asked, even though she knew exactly which one he was talking about.

"The one about who you like."

"Actually James, I'm pretty sure you were going to answer first."

"Fine."

He took her hand and they walked in silence to a park. It was gorgeous, long grass and big trees to provide shade. They sat right in the middle of the park and laid in the sun, their hands still intertwined.

"So there's this girl, and she's absolutely brilliant."

"What year is she in?"

"Ours."  
>"Tell me more about her"<p>

"She's hilarious and smart and absolutely beautiful and we get along really well." Lily felt her stomach drop. Oh merlin, she just needed to know who it was already.

"Wow, she sounds perfect."

"She is. Tell me about this guy" He asked nervously.

"Well," she started, feeling herself blush, "He pretends to be a total prat but in reality he's the sweetest guy I've ever known. He makes me laugh and respects me and he's absolutely gorgeous and he makes me feel safe."

"He sounds awesome"

"He is."

They stopped talking for a minute or two, trying to process all of the unsaid words between them. _Should I tell her? Should I tell him? _Lily gathered up the courage to ask the question that's been nagging her since they sat in the pub.

"Who is she?"

He turned to look at her, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I think you know."

She gulped.

"Who's he?"

"I think you know too" she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

_This could be it, _James thought, _this could be the moment I finally kiss Lily Evans._

But it wasn't mean to be, because all of the sudden he heard Sirius' voice coming out of his pocket.

"JAMES POTTER. ? PRONGS? PRONGSY? HEEEEELLLOOOOO? YOU THERE? ANSWER THE DAMN MIRROR PRONGSY THIS SHIT IS IMPORTANT!"

James sighed and sat up, taking the mirror out of his pocket.

"What the hell do you want padfoot?"

"Hi" Sirius said, smiling like an idiot.

"That's all?"

"No."

"No? Okay then what is it?" James asked, starting to get impatient.

"You know what tonight is right?" Sirius asked

"Oh, that's tonight?"

"Yep"

"What time?"

"7"

"Got it."

"See you then." And with that, Sirius disappeared.

James turned back to Lily but the moment was ruined. She was fiddling with her hair before she noticed him staring at her.

"What was that about? What even is that?" She asked, nodding toward the mirror in his hand.

"Oh this? This is a two way mirror. Sirius has one half and I have the other, and whenever we need each other we say the others name and the mirror starts ringing or something. Whatever, you heard."

She nodded, "And what's tonight?"

James widened his eyes. _Crap what do I do?_ _Moony should tell her._

"You'll learn eventually," he said.

She nodded and started to get up and James followed.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at him.

And he was ready. He was ready for her. He was ready to have her be his and only his. He was ready for her to be the only one he'd ever kiss, the only one he'd ever sleep with, the only one he'd ever lay with. The only one he'd ever protect. He was ready to feel her legs wrapped around him, her mouth hot on his, her bare chest pressed up against his. He was ready for her and everything she came with. He needed to act soon, he needed a plan.

"Ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : the obvious belongs to the Queen.**

~That night~

"So he said "I think you know?" and you said the same to him! OH MY GOD THIS IS HUGE!" Marlene gushed, scooting closer to Lily.

Lily sat with Marlene, Mary, and Donna on her bed and told them about her romantic date with James. They were all so excited for Lily, she finally had a boyfriend!

"Wait wait wait, I don't have a boyfriend! James isn't my boyfriend!" Lily exclaimed, making the other girls laugh.

"Well, sweetie, he isn't your boyfriend until he asks you." Mary said teasingly, wagging her eyebrows.

"What will you say if he asks you?" Donna asked

"Of course she'll say yes!" Marlene said

"Let her answer!" Mary yelled

"Well there's only a month left of school-"

"But he invited you to his house this summer!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Lily mumbled

"So, what will you say if he asks you?" Donna asked again

"Then of course I'll say yes." Lily said.

"FINALLY!" The girls screamed, tackling Lily.

"So I guess that means we won't have to go through with our plan-" Marlene said. Donna and Mary shot death looks at her and Lily was just confused.

"What plan?"

"Well," Donna started, "the whole lot of us met up and were trying to think of a way to get you and James together, but I guess we won't need that now."

"What was the plan?" Lily asked seriously.

"" Marlene spat out.

"You guys thought of that?" Lily asked, sounding hurt.

"We're so sorry, we were just trying to help." Mary said

"We'll go tell the boys that the plan is off" Donna said, getting up.

"No, I'll do it." Lily said, getting up and walking out of the dorm.

She walked down the steps and when she finally got to the common room, she found the Marauders sitting in a circle near the fire. James popped his head up and a huge smile overcame his entire face. _He never ceases to amaze me,_ she thought. He stood and made his way over to her,

"Hi"

"Hi James."

"What brings you down here at this time? Weren't you girls screaming about something upstairs?" he questioned, his eyes glowing.

"Yep, and I was looking for you actually"

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Did the rest of the marauders tell you about their little plan?"

"No" James said, and turned back to his friends, "were you guys planning something?"

"How do you mean?" Peter asked

"You guys were planning something involving James and I, the next hogsmeade trip?" Lily said and, much to her satisfaction, they got very nervous very quickly.

"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked, looking very ashamed.

"The girls told me. And there's no need to do it anymore, by the way."

"Brilliant! So you guys are together?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Nope." Lily said, avoiding James' eyes. He had absolutely no idea what was going on and he hated it. He would have been much angrier if it weren't for Lily right next to him. She always kept him sane, this time by keeping her fingers _very_ close to his. Her very presence calms him, yet arouses him at the same time.

"So are we at an understanding?" She asked, the boys nodded, and she left the room with James following.

"What was that about?" He asked once they were alone.

"They were just thinking of a way to get us together by making you jealous."

"Kind of like what happened today?" James asked

"Yep. But they thought it would prompt you to ask me out."

"Oh"

They paused for a moment, looking at each other. _Kiss me you idiot_, Lily thought. _Oh god I want to kiss her_, James thought, _it's too soon. It isn't perfect yet. _Instead, James took her hand, padding his thumb over the top of hers.

"Want to go to the kitchen?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to, but I have homework to do."

"Okay." James said, letting go of her hand and she started walking away.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"I'm going to visit my dad again this weekend, want to come with?"

She smiled widely, her entire face lighting up. "I would love to."

"Good, it'll be fun. 'Night Lil"

"Night James"

~That weekend~

"James! Lily! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Potter said, getting up from next to her husband to greet them.

"How is he?" James asked, looking at his father. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but in a coma you never know.  
>"He seems fine, but they don't exactly know yet." Mrs. Potter replied.<p>

"Well, we're here to keep you company. I brought cards, I'll teach you a muggle game called "War"". Lily said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing cards and laughing, not realizing that the monitor hooked up to Mr. Potter was beeping slower, slower, slower, until it stopped completely.

He died that day at 5:30pm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the Queen.**

No one really noticed that Mr. Potter had passed until a bunch of healers ran into the room looking panicked.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Potter cried, running to her husband's side. Lily felt her eyes water as she saw Mrs. Potter scream and climb into the bed. James, on the other hand, was completely frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. He had just witnessed his father die and there was nothing he could do about it. _What am I going to do now?_ He thought. Who would he turn to for advice? Who would clap him on the back at graduation? Who would tell him to grow a pair and ask Lily out? Who would help him pick engagement rings? James felt completely alone. He would never go to another quidditch game with his father. He would never walk downstairs and find his father sitting by the fireplace, looking at an old family album with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He would never get to watch his future wife and his father dance together at their wedding. He and his father would never go house hunting together. His father would never, ever meet James' children. All of the moments they would have shared came rushing into his mind, but there was nothing he could do about it. As he watched his mother scream and cling to his father, he fell to the floor. Crying and shaking, he curled up into a ball and screamed. He screamed for everything he had lost. He screamed for the time he had wasted with his father, whether it be at Hogwarts or fighting. He screamed for the letters he never wrote, the visits he never did, the holidays he skipped. He screamed because he had no one to turn to, not anymore.

Lily, on the other hand, felt completely out of place. She had just witnessed a death and had no idea how to react. She barely knew Mr. Potter, but she could feel James' pain. She could feel how he was hurting and she wished that she could make it go away. When she saw him drop to the floor, her heart broke. She was at his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back. She could feel him shaking with the ferocity of his tears and screams, but all she could do right now was rub his back and let him cry.

After half an hour of mourning, they all got up and stared at each other.

"What now, mum?" James asked.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said, "we need to plan the funeral."

"Am I going back to Hogwarts?"

"No, I'll need you home for funeral planning"

James nodded and started to leave the room, but instead ran to his mum and hugged her.

"It'll be okay mum." He whispered

All he got in response was a whimper and a tighter embrace.

He then left the room with Lily following. Right as they got outside, James pulled her to him. She felt his arms wrap around him, his chin rest on her head, and she felt complete.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into his chest, feeling his heart beat against her cheek.

"I know," he whispered back.

He pulled slightly out of their embrace to look her in the eyes for the first time since his fathers passing.

"Thanks for being here, Lil. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't"

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, "I'll always be there for you"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, and finally pulled out of their embrace completely. Lily felt her forehead burn at the place he kissed, and she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her again. Unfortunately, before she could act on her impulse, James spoke.

"Back to Hogwarts?"

"Back to Hogwarts."

~A week later~

The week passed with flying colors. Study guides for the final exams were given, papers were written, and Quidditch matches were won. The only problem is the fact that James hasn't been in school since his fathers' death, save when they went back to get some of his stuff. Today was Friday, and the funeral was tomorrow. Lily was obviously going because James asked her to, but the problem is she had nothing to wear. She settled with a black strapless dress, black heels, a strand of pearls, and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Lily was obviously anxious about going to the funeral tomorrow, but deep down she was dying to see James. Even though they'd probably have no alone time together, the fact that they'd be in the same room together was enough. She went to sleep that night feeling excited, but a little scared for what was to come.

The next day Lily woke up bright and early, took an extra long shower, worked extra hard on her hair and makeup, took a while to get dressed to make sure that everything was perfect, and at around 10:15am she left for the Potter house.

James' house was everything you'd expect it to be, large and majestic. It was a mansion made of brick, with ivy growing on the sides. Right in the middle of the driveway was a giant fountain, and the landscaping was to die for. Because of today's event, the place had a very glum feeling to it. Gathering up the courage, she walked to the giant front doors and slammed the knocker 3 times. She was greeted by a house elf named Minnie.

"Are you here for the funeral?" Minnie asked

"Yes I am"

"Right this way,"

"Wait actually, do you know where James is?"

"Master Potter is in his bedroom. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, follow please."

Minnie lead her up two flights of stairs to the last room on a long hallway.

"Here his room is." Minnie said, giving Lily a curt nod and leaving. She knocked.

"Come in"

She walked into James' room to find him sitting on his bed tying his dress shoes. His room was lovely. He had a four-poster bed, Gryffindor and quidditch posters all over the wall, and a fireplace. The one surprise of the room, however, was the giant collection of books. Lily hadn't pinned James as the reading type but you learn something new everyday.

"Lily" he said, flushing a bit.

"Hi"

"Hi" he replied, smiling for the first time in forever.

"I've really missed you this past week." She said, walking over to lean on the dresser across from his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, classes have been lonely without you."

"Well I'm coming back next week."

"Good."

They paused for a moment, not entirely sure what to say to each other.

"I've missed you too, by the way." James said

Lily felt herself turn pink and gave James a shy smile.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better." He replied, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm so sorry" she said, not entirely sure how to reply to that.

"Thanks. Lil, I'm really glad you're here. I don't think I'd be able to get through today without you." He admitted.

She smiled again, "Well you won't be alone. Not today."

The funeral service was short and sweet, as was the reception afterwards. Lily went to Mrs. Potter to pay her respects, and the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lily. James has been miserable without you this past week." She said, giving her a slight smile.

"He has?" Lily asked. She was very surprised at her statement, sure she knew that James missed her, but they weren't together. They were just friends. But to hear the fact that he was as miserable as she was gave her a little hope.

"You have no idea how much you mean to him, do you? Merlin Lily, he's been in love with you since third year." Mrs. Potter said.

Before Lily could reply, Mrs. Potter was onto the next guest. Instead of standing there awkwardly, she went on a James hunt. She found him in his backyard, sitting on a bench near another fountain.

"Hey" he said as she walked up.

"Hey yourself" she replied, sitting next to him.

"Have I told you that you look lovely today? Because you do."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lily teased, shoving him a bit. Luckily he smiled and shoved her back.

"So I read my dads will yesterday," James said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I got a crap ton of money and our summer house. I don't really know what to do with it to be honest."

"Buy a quidditch team?" Lily joked.

"Ha, that'd be pretty cool. I dunno, maybe I'll take you to the summer house. You'd love it." James said, looking at her.

"I bet I would."

They stopped talking for a moment, listening to each other's breathing and the sound of the water coming out of the fountain. James took Lily's hand in his, not saying a word. Until he did,

"So graduation is in like 3 weeks."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He said. "We should talk before then"

"About what?" Lily asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Us."

"Okay, brilliant." She said, turning away from him for a moment.

"I'd do it now, but it's just not a good time y'know?"

"James you don't have to explain yourself."

"I know I just don't want you to think I don't care. Merlin Lily, life is really short and dammit I'm not going to waste any more time."

"Then don't."

"I won't. The second I get back to Hogwarts, we're going to talk."

"Brilliant."

And oh my, it would be brilliant.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the Queen.**

James returned to Hogwarts that Tuesday, but unfortunately they didn't have time to talk or spend time with each other for another two weeks. There were papers to be written, exams to be taken, Quidditch championships to be won, friends to say goodbye to, packing, and graduating. Suddenly, it was the night before they graduated Hogwarts and Lily was freaking out. She and James hadn't spent any time together in two weeks and she missed him so much it physically pained her. Plus, he forgot about their talk. _Well, it was stupid to get my hopes up anyway_, Lily thought.

James was just as freaked out. Thank god he was able to graduate, what with all of the detentions and whatnot. And, on top of all of the work, he hadn't seen Lily. Merlin he missed her. He missed her smell and her presence and he laugh and her smile and _god_ did he want to hold her. Plus, they hadn't had a chance to talk. He hoped that she didn't think he forgot about it because dammit he wanted to be with her already. Frustrated with himself, he walked down to the common room to find Lily staring into the fireplace.

She turned around when she heard someone walk in and instantly felt her heartbeat quicken when she realized that it was James.

"Hey" she said, patting the ground next to her. James happily sat down.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Yup. How have you been?"

"Stressed out."

"Ditto"

He smiled at her and scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his for the first time in forever.

"So," she said

"So, I think we should talk."

Lily gulped and felt her palms start to sweat. She's been dreading this for weeks, the moment when James said they should officially just be friends. He obviously forgot about their talk and he obviously didn't like her anymore and she was obviously being an idiot because nothing was obvious.

"Okay" she finally said.

James took a deep breath, he had a monologue prepared for weeks but he instantly forgot it the second he looked into her eyes.

"Okay." He started, "Lily. Okay I just need to spit it out. Gah!" he exclaimed, letting go of her hand and getting up, running his fingers through his hair.

"I get it James," she whispered.

"Get what?"

"I get the fact that you just want to be friends and, if it's what you really want-"

"Woah there, Evans. Who the hell said I just wanted to be friends?" He asked, feeling himself getting frustrated. He wanted to be with her more than anything in the entire world.

"I don't know I just assumed-"

"Lily, don't assume anything. Isn't it obvious that I've been mad about you for six years? What would ever make you think that I don't want to be with you?" He asked, looking her dead in the eyes so she couldn't avoid the question.

"I don't know, James. I just thought since we haven't talked in a while that you moved on." She finally admitted.

"Even if I wanted to move on, I don't think it'd be physically possible to." He said, walking towards her.

"Ditto"

He smiled, making her heart melt.

"So you do like me then?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious?" she teased, looking up at him.

He smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Merlin Lily, I wanna be with you so bad."

"Ditto" she whispered.

"You do?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"I want it more than anything, are you kidding?" She exclaimed, smiling like an idiot.

"Brilliant then." He said, smiling back at her.

"So what does this mean?"

"Lily Evans, will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend" James asked, feeling his heart speed up even though he already knew the answer.

"Sure, why not?" she teased.

They stayed there for a minute, just smiling at each other, taking in the fact that they were now a couple. Before they could do anything, though, Sirius came running down the stairs.

"Um, Prongs, we have a problem." He said, not acknowledging Lily except for a slight head nod.

"What is it?"

"Um oonyMay ooktay ethay apmay andway ethay oakclay andway eway avehay absolutelyway onay ideaway erewhay ehay isway. eterPay eckedchay ethay ackshay andway ehay asn'tway erethay, osay e'reway onderingway ifway ethay lytherinssay adhay anythingway otay oday ithway itway. 'knowYay, asway away e're"way aduatinggray" ankpray."

"Shit." James said, "Lil I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah sure, go do what you gotta do." She replied.

"You're the best," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off with Sirius.

She suddenly had a feeling that being kissed by James Potter wouldn't be a bad way to spend her life.

~The next day~

"Here's to the class of 1978!" Dumbledore exclaimed, signaling the now-graduated students to cheer. James lifted Lily up and spun her around.

"We did it!" Sirius screamed, running over to the pair and enveloping them in a crushing hug.

"Heck yeah we did!" Remus replied, joining the hug.

Marlene, Mary, and Donna came running over and joined the hug as well. Peter was off somewhere doing god knows what, but the rest of them were laughing and crying and cheering. They did it! They were done with school!

After the ceremony, Lily and James ditched the rest of the group and walked down to the lake hand-in-hand. They found a rock to sit on and chatted about the future.

"We did it."

"Yup, Hogwarts is done."

"My father would be really proud."

"He is,"

"Think so?" James asked

"Definitely" Lily replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Lil there's something I've been wanting to do for a while" James said

"What is it?" Lily asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

James started to lean in, but before he could actually kiss her, the rest of the group found them. They had no idea that they were together, nor did the couple plan on telling them. For now, it was their little secret.

"I think we should go to a pub later, get piss drunk, and celebrate the fact that we actually graduated. What do you think, Prongsy?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Lily, who gave him a nod.

"Sounds brilliant."

"Great! Let's go!"

They celebrated the night away, reminiscing in the last time that they'd ever be together 24/7 as a group. What a great way to end the year, and what a great way to start a new beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: the obvious belongs to the Queen. Don't worry about me rushing into James and Lily's relationship. I gave you guys the heads up that they were going to get together, and they did. Now that that's over with, we'll be digging deeper into their relationship and how they feel about each other. Enjoy the ride. Also, I totally thought that James and Lily were in 6****th**** year and not in 7****th****, so they wouldn't have graduated. Whoops! Sorry, I've been spacy today. So yes, they'll be going back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. So so sorry!**

_Dear Lily,_

_ I've decided something. I'm going to take you on a proper date. Yep, you read that right. I, James Potter, am going to take you, Lily Evans (my girlfriend), on an officially proper date. _

_Anyway, I haven't seen you since the day after school got out and I'm missing you terribly. Be ready tomorrow at 10am for our date. _

_Much love,_

_James._

It had been weeks since graduation, meaning it had been weeks since she had seen James. His mother took him on a trip for a bit, and she was getting ready for Petunias wedding. Yes, they've written back and forth for a while, but the fact that in less than 24 hours she was going to see her boyfriend excited her loads. Weird how since she and James became a couple, they have hung out less and less. It was probably due to the fact that school was over, but it was still frustrating. Now that she knew he was coming over tomorrow, she had to figure out what to wear! After spending half an hour going through her entire closet, she decided to go where she had never gone before.

"Who is it?"

"Petunia, I need your help."

"Ew, go away."

"I have a date tomorrow and don't know what to wear." Lily sighed, cringing at the fact that she just shared some of her personal life with her sister.

In an instant the door opened and Petunia stood there with her hands on her hips, "Well why didn't you say that before?" she said, grabbing Lily by the arms and basically throwing her into her room. Two hours later, Lily walked into her room with freshly plucked eyebrows, straighented hair, and a perfect outfit. She spent the rest of the day reading and relaxing, dreaming of what was to come.

The next day at 10am, James walked up to Lily's house and knocked on the door. He hadn't seen her in weeks and he missed her like crazy. Now that he was about to see her, he had no idea what to do or say. All he wanted to do was kiss her. Before he could delv deeper into his thoughts, Lily opened the door wearing the cutest outfit he had ever seen in the entire world. She wore denim shorts, a yellow tank top, and brown sandals, simple yet insanely attractive. Along with her outfit, she wore a huge smile.

"James!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. He could feel the warmth of her skin against his and he tried not to get too turned on. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Well hello to you too" he teased.

She pulled back and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Merlin Lily, I've missed you," he admitted

"Ditto" she replied, "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going on a picnic"

"A picnic?"

"A picnic!"

"Okay then!"

"Lets go!" James exclaimed, taking her hand in his and walking down the street. After a couple of minutes of mindless chatter and walking, they stopped in front of a giant motorbike.

"Sirius?" Lily asked immediately.

"Of course. Now hop on back" James plopped down on the front of the bike and patted the space behind him. Lily looked completely freaked out and James thought it was adorable.

"Trust me?" he asked

She nodded and climbed on back. And they were off, flying above the houses and trees in almost an instant.

"This is awesome!" Lily screamed, clutching on to James a bit tighter, not that he minded. When they finally reached their destination, James landed the bike and helped Lily off like a perfect gentleman.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"We are in a park, silly. Now which park, I don't have a clue. I saw it a few days ago whilst driving-rather flying- around with Sirius and thought it looked nice."

"Hmph, it's beautiful"

And beautiful it was. The grass was a bright green with dandelions growing all over. There were giant trees with huge branches for climbing and leaves thick enough to provide the prefect amount of shade. James took her hand in his once again and led her to a spot right in the middle of a hill. Then, he laid out all of the food. Strawberries and ice cream and sandwiches and apples, simple but yummy.

After making their way through the fruits and sandwiches, they dug into the ice cream.

"Holy merlin James, this is delicious! How'd you know moose tracks was my favorite?" She said, licking her spoon.

"Mentioned it a while back, tucked it away for future reference" He replied simply, licking the chocolate ice cream off of hers.

He noticed that she had a bit of ice cream on her lip and went to rub it off with his thumb. He could feel the heat pouring from her lips, and she could feel the warm touch of his thumb. James gulped audibly and Lily turned pink. Before he could stop himself, he lifted her chin and leaned in.

Lily felt her heart speed up.

James thought he was going to die.

Lily couldn't deal with the anticipation any longer.

James just wanted to kiss her.

Before they knew it, their lips brushed ever so slightly. James gripped the back of her head and brought her lips to his.

His lips were hard against her soft ones, but they seemed to mold together perfectly. Their lips continued to move against the others in perfect harmony, until James felt Lily open her mouth the tiniest bit. James took the hint and slowly, but surely, their tongues were wrestling as this turned into a full and proper snog.

James felt every nerve come alive. He felt warm and bubbly and happy for the first time since his fathers passing. He couldn't get enough of her to begin with, and now that he knew what kissing her was like, he never wanted to stop.

Lily felt the exact same way. Kissing James felt right, plus it was a lot of fun. He really did know what he was doing, but he took everything slow. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to say in this moment and kiss James Potter forever.

But they eventually had to stop and come up for air, cause oxygen is a bit important.

"Wow" Lily breathed

"Holy shit" James responded.

They looked at each other for a second and broke out into wide smiles.

"That was brilliant!" James finally said.

"Absolutely!"

And before they knew it, they were kissing again.

Oh, young love.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The obvious belongs to the Queen**

After hours of eating, talking, and snogging, James walked Lily back to her door like a perfect gentleman.

"Thanks for today, James. It was brilliant" She said, smiling and turning a lovely rose color.

"Anytime" He said, smiling back.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Even at the slightest touch, Lily felt her entire body ignite with desire. If he thought that she was going to let him off that easy then he was absolutely bonkers.

"Not so fast, Potter" she teased, lacing her hands behind his neck and bringing his lips to hers in a burning kiss. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, biting gently. He stifled a groan and moved his hands down her back, cupping her bottom ever so slightly. He moved from her lips down to her neck, peppering kisses.

But then-

"LILY IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU HOME!" Her mother yelled. They could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer and they instantly pulled apart. James counted to ten to attempt to relieve the tightness in his jeans before Lily's mother opened the door.

"Hi Lilypad, who's this?" Her mother asked.

Mrs. Evans was a tall and petite brunette, with shocking green eyes that matched Lily's. Her smile radiated warmth and her presence overall wasn't very intimidating.

"Hi Mrs. Evans, I'm James Potter." He said, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you James." She said, perking up a bit. Lily had never brought a boy home before, especially one as good looking as James. As she observed James and her daughter, she started to realize how well they fit together. Lily inherited her petite figure and green eyes with suited her fiery red hair and big personality perfectly. James, on the other hand, was tall and masculine with hazel eyes, messy black hair, and gorgeous features. Seeing them standing on her doorstep reminded her of Barbie and Ken. She wondered if James and Lily were a couple, but didn't want to pry straight off.

"You too, Mrs. Evans. I was just dropping Lily off" He said

"Oh no need! Come in for tea! I haven't met many of Lily's friends anyway!" She said, opening the door wider and letting them in. It was then that James realized that Lily didn't tell her mother that they were more than friends, but he didn't get too upset about it. She must have had her reasons, ones he'd get out of her later.

Mrs. Evans led them into an island in the middle of the kitchen, signaling them to sit down while she prepared tea.

"So James, I assume you're a wizard then?" Mrs. Evans asked bluntly.

"Yup, my entire family is actually."

"How fun! Lily hasn't showed us any of her magic skills yet, but once she can we're very excited to see."

"You should be, Lily's a brilliant witch. Top of our class, prefect this past year, I wouldn't be surprised if she was named Head Girl next year." James gushed, which Lily nudged him for.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself. James and his friends are the school pranksters, yet they all get really good marks. Plus, James is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is a brilliant flier." Lily countered, making James smile like an idiot. He never knew she was impressed with his Quidditch and flying skills, and now that he knew she was, he had to try harder. He needed her to think he was perfect, just like he thought she was.

"How lovely!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, "So what did you two do today? She asked, eyeing Lily.

"James took me on a picnic." Lily said.

"So sweet! You know, my first date with your father was a picnic."

"What a coincidence," James said. He hoped that Mrs. Evans didn't notice that James just admitted that they were on a date, but she did. She was secretly very happy. James seemed like a really nice guy, perfect for Lily. However, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to embarrass Lily. She'd have to have a talk with her later. They talked for another half an hour or so, until James said he had to leave because his mother would murder him if he missed dinner again.

"I hope to see you again, James. It was a pleasure meeting you!" Mrs. Evans said, giving James a light hug.

"You too Mrs. Evans."

"I'll walk James to the door." Lily said, getting out of her chair to join James. She escorted him out of the room and led him to the door.

"Your mum is really nice" he said.

"She seems to really like you"

"Well that's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, cause then she wouldn't get mad if I did this"

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, they smiled and hugged.

"See you soon, Lil" James whispered into her hair.

"I'll miss you until then" she whispered back.

"Hey, you never know what I have up my sleeve."

And with another kiss, he left.

Lily walked back to the kitchen in a daze. She didn't know just kissing could be this bloody exciting. She plopped down on a chair and sipped her tea.

"So, James is very nice" Her mom said, coming to sit next to her.

"Mhm"

"He seems like he's a good boyfriend for you" she said nonchalantly, sipping her tea and eyeing her daughter.

Lily coughed a bit on her tea and straightened up, "How'd you know?"

"Did you see the way you two looked at each other? It was very obvious. Plus when he accidentally let it slip that you two went on a date today, that just confirmed it."

"Oh"

Lily didn't entirely know how to react. She wasn't upset that her mum knew, not at all. She just had to let James know that her mum knew. She wondered if Mrs. Potter knew. So many questions!

Back in the Potter household, James and his mum were sitting eating a nice family dinner.

"How was your day?" She asked

"Fine" he replied

"What'd you do?" She asked

"Hung out with friends" he replied

"Have you seen Lily lately?" she asked.

"Yup." He replied

"Are you two finally together?" she asked.

"Yup" he replied. _Crap! _James wasn't planning on telling his mum that he and Lily were together until their relationship got more serious, but I guess the cat was out of the bag.

"That's fantastic! It's about time" she said, turning her attention back to her food. James did the same until his mum coughed a bit,

"Your father would be really happy for you."

James felt his breath catch in his throat. Talking about his father was still a bit of a painful subject, but the fact that his mum liked Lily enough to say that his dad would have liked her too made him 10x happier about their relationship. All he had to do now was let Lily know that his mum knew and everything would be fine. She gave him her muggle tellophome number or whatever that talking thing was called, and she said to call her later. And, at 11pm, he did.

"Hello?" Lily asked groggily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" James asked

"James! No! It's fine! I was waiting for you to call but fell asleep."

"Oh sorry"

"No it's fine!"

"So, um, my mom knows." James said, hoping she wouldn't get too mad.

"Yeah mine does too."

"How does yours?"

"She guessed…"

"Oh"

"How does yours?"

"Accidentally told her at dinner."

"Oh"

"Are you mad?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Okay good."

The conversation stopped for a minute, the other not being entirely sure what to say.  
>"So, when can I see you again?" James asked.<p>

"Whenever, I have nothing to do this summer. Besides Petunias wedding, but that's not a major deal."

"Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, praying he wasn't pushing it.

"Perfect."

"12?"

"Awesome"

"see you then"

"Yup"

"Night Lil"

"Sleep tight, James."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Does anyone actually read these? Anyway, the obvious belongs to the Queen. I messed up because Lily and James haven't graduated yet, so whoops! Sorry! They're going back to Hogwarts next year. Sorry for the confusion!**

Summer flew by as quickly as it came, in the blink of an eye it was July. Lily and James delved deeper into their relationship, while at the same time keeping it from their friends. When they hung out as a group, the couple often had to fight the urge to outright snog each other. James and Lily thought that their friends didn't know that they were together, but they did.

"They're totally together" Mary sighed, sipping her drink as James and Lily walked into the pub.

"Yup" Sirius shrugged.

Donna and Marlene nodded in agreement, Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter was nowhere to be found. The couple walked up to their friends smiling,

"Hi guys!" Lily said, taking a seat next to Mary while James slid in next to Remus.

"Hello" Marlene said cheerily.

The group spent the rest of the day together, walking around the muggle center and going to the park. They went their separate ways at around 7pm.

"Well, I gotta head out" Lily said, standing up from the blanket in the park.

"Same," James said, doing the same.

They said goodbye to their friends and went off, heading to Lily's house. The second they closed the door; James pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She moaned against his mouth, which turned James on even more. He pulled away after a few moments,

"I've been waiting to do that all day." He whispered

"Same" she said, flushing a bit. She tilted her head up and James kissed her again, releasing her arms and rested his hands at her waist. She pushed herself closer to him, making James move his hands. Slowly, he moved his hands from her waist, to her stomach, and finally up to her chest where he cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across where he assumed the tips would be, making her moan again. She felt him on her thigh, but before she could do anything-

"LILY IS THAT YOU?" Petunia yelled from the top of the stairs.

Lily instantly pushed James off of her, straightening her appearance while James tried to calm himself down. _10, 9, 8, 7, Snevillius naked, 6, ew that's disgusting,_ James thought, feeling in the tightness in his jeans fade. He looked at Lily and smiled right as Petunia stomped down the steps. She froze at the sight of James, giving Lily a weird look.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"My boyfriend," Lily said, leaning into James who instantly put his arm around her, "James, this is my sister Petunia- I've told you about her. Tunie, this is James Potter."

James extended his hand to Petunia, flashing her his award-winning smile, and she scoffed in disgust.

"So he's like you then? Ugh" she said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

James turned to Lily and shrugged, taking her hand. She smiled at him and led him upstairs. Once they got to her room, they flopped onto the bed.

"That was a great first impression. I think she liked me!" James said, turning on his side to face Lily.

She laughed, making James smile. He started to lean in, when an owl appeared at her window.

"What's this?" She asked, getting up from the bed and letting the owl in. It landed on her dresser, dropped the envelope, and left. Lily turned, giving James a questioning look before opening up the letter.

_Lily Evans,_

_We'd like to inform you that you've been chosen as Head Girl for your seventh year. Congratulations. There are many responsibilities when it comes to being Head Girl. You and the Head Boy will be in charge of the prefects, some school events, and will have input in administrative meetings. You and the Head Boy will get your own dormitories, near the teacher's dormitories, with your own bathroom attached. The password to get into your dormitory is SquiggilySquash. On September the first, please wear your badge to the train._

_ Have a great rest of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

She read the letter over once more, before turning to James. "Oh my god."

He sat up, "What?"

"Oh my god!" She said again

"WHAT!" He said, coming up next to her. He took the letter out of her hands and read the first sentence.

"Oh my god" he said.

"I know"

"You're head girl."

"I'm head girl!"

"Holy crap!"

James lifted Lily off of the ground and spun her around. He was so excited for her! He just hoped that the other head boy bloke kept his hands off her. She was his, only his. He put her down and kissed her, and she kissed him back excitedly. But, James couldn't help but wonder who the other head boy was. Would Lily like the other bloke more than she likes him? Would they last, with her being in charge and him always causing trouble? He pulled back and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, instantly catching on to his discomfort. What in the world could he be worried about?"

"It didn't say who the head boy was…"

"So?"

He paused, looking at his shoes. He had to be honest with her, it was one of their rules.

"I'm a bit worried…"

"About what?"

"About you leaving me for the head boy kid."

This took Lily completely by surprise. Was he bloody mental! She had the best boyfriend in the entire world, why would she leave him? Did he not know how amazing he was? She laughed at the idea, which made James even more nervous.

"What's so funny?" He asked, stepping back.

"Oh don't get all upset. It's just funny how you think I'd actually leave you."

"How's it funny?"

"Can't you see how absolutely mad I am about you?" She asked, stepping closer to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked questioningly.

"Of course" She said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

The couple spent the rest of the day watching a muggle thing called Television, which still confused James. How could so many tiny people in tiny places all fit into one small box? He left after dinner with her family- minus Petunia.

When he got home, he went straight to his room where there was a letter waiting on his bed.

_James Potter,_

_We'd like to inform you that you've been chosen as Head Boy for your seventh year. Congratulations. There are many responsibilities when it comes to being Head Boy. You and the Head Girl will be in charge of the prefects, some school events, and will have input in administrative meetings. You and the Head Girl will get your own dormitories, near the teacher's dormitories, with your own bathroom attached. The password to get into your dormitory is SquiggilySquash. On September the first, please wear your badge to the train._

_ Have a great rest of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

James put the letter down in shock.

He was head boy.

He would be sharing a room with Lily next year.

He was head boy.

Well, this should be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update! I've been really busy and I've had the worst writers block in the world! Anyway, in honor of the 1 year anniversary of the DHp2 premier, I thought I'd update! Hopefully this will spark more ideas for this bad boy! Enjoy! Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something out today. I'll definitely be updating soon! :D **

James reread the letter, still in shock. He couldn't believe that he was going to share a room with his girlfriend. He was excited and anxious, but then reality set in. What if Lily was disappointed that she had to share the duties with him? _Whatever,_ he thought, _might as well go tell her before she finds out from someone else._

So, he put the letter in his pocket and disapparated.

Lily was reading a muggle magazine called _Seventeen_ when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, not lifting her eyes from the article.

"Hey Lil"

Lily felt her head snap up and her stomach turn when she saw James standing in front of her.

"Hi!" She said, leaping from the bed and throwing herself in his arms. She felt his arms wrap around her and his chin rest on her head. He pulled back and gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk…" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of her bed.

"Okay…" She said, twiddling her thumbs.

James opened his mouth to speak, but instead he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Lily's hands trembled as she read it, thinking that it was a breakup in letter form.

James watched as Lily read the letter from Hogwarts, getting more and more nervous by the second. He watched her eyes reach the bottom of the page and felt the pit in his stomach grow. _Here we go, _James thought.

"Is this real?" Lily whispered, lifting her eyes from the parchment to his.

He nodded. To his delight, Lily threw herself on top of him, knocking them both back so they were lying on her bed.

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed, leaning down to kiss him.

It took him a second to catch on to what she was doing, but when he did he met her kiss with just as much excitement. After a while of their lips crashing together, James felt her mouth open and took that as an invitation to slip his tongue in her mouth. After a while, they pulled apart and Lily smiled at him.

"So you're happy about it?" He asked finally, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Beyond excited! Do you know how awesome this'll be? We get our own dormitories, and maybe this year I'll finally keep you in check." She said teasingly, leaning down to kiss him again. James smiled against her lips.

This year was going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update! I've been really busy and I've had the worst writers block in the world! **

_September 1__st_

"Everyone go find a compartment! The sweets trolley will be around in a moment!" Lily called, stepping around some 4th years.

"Can all of the prefects please come to the prefect compartment? All prefects to the back!" She called again, walking towards the back of the train. _Where the bloody hell is James? _She thought, tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking into the prefect compartment. To her delight, James was sitting there talking to Remus.

"Hey Lil," Remus said, getting up to give her a hug.

"Hi! How was your summer?" she asked, sitting on the seat across from him.

"Good, good. Very relaxing. Yours?"

"Good! Great! Thank you for asking!"

Before their conversation could continue, the rest of the prefects filed in. Lily looked at James and the two stood up, getting ready to start their speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and congratulations on being chosen as prefects for this year! We're very excited to work with you all," Lily began.

"As you know, this is a job that needs to be taken seriously," James started, "And we're all here to make sure that no one goes _too _crazy," he said, winking at Remus.

"So, we're just going to go over the responsibilities and figure out who does what and when!" Lily said, sitting down and getting out some parchment. The rest of the train ride was actually very productive, and James felt himself getting even more excited for the year to come.

Once they got everyone situated back at Hogwarts, he and Lily made their way to their dormitory.

"Excited?" He asked

"Beyond! Just open the door already!" Lily said, bouncing up and down. He smiled, leaned down to give her a quick kiss, and opened the door. Inside there was a full kitchen, living room, and four doors. She gave him a curious look, and walked to the door closest to them. It was a "master" bedroom, with a full bathroom next to it.

"So which room do you want?" James asked, putting their trunks down next to the couch.

"I'll take the one over there," she said, pointing to the one farthest away from the door.

"Sounds good." He nodded, picking up her trunk again and bringing it to the room.

Lily, on the other hand, felt a little bit upset. She was kind of hoping that James would offer to share a room, but quickly shook her head. They hadn't done anything but snog, James obviously didn't want to share a room with a prude, regardless of their relationship status. Sighing, she walked into her new room.

"Like it?" James asked, sitting down on her bed.

She nodded, laying down next to him.

"You okay, Lil?" he asked, laying down.

"Mhm" she said, snuggling up next to him.

"This year is going to be really fun, you know." He whispered.

"I hope so."

"It will be."

X

"Everyone back to their dormitories! No wandering around!" Lily called, leading everyone out of the main hall. The welcome back feast was delicious, as always, and the sorting ceremony was fun as well. Their first day back at Hogwarts was amazing, and it gave Lily hope that the rest of the year would be just as good. After making sure that everyone was where they should, she went to her room and jumped in the shower. It was nice having a bathroom all to herself after 6 years of sharing with a bunch of other girls. After a relaxing shower, she pulled on some old sweat pants, threw her hair into a bun, and settled into bed with a book. She smiled as she felt herself drift to sleep.

James came back from prefect duties to find Lily asleep in her bed, which brought a smile on his face. Earlier he kind of hoped that Lily would offer to share a room with him, they were together after all. But clearly Lily wasn't ready to move forward in _that_ part of their relationship, so they roomed separately. Regardless, he was happy to at least be living with his girlfriend. After a quick shower, James jumped into his new bed and fell right to sleep.

At around 2:30 in the morning, Lily was thrown out of her sleep by a terrible nightmare. Not wanting to sleep alone, she grabbed her wand and walked to James' door.

James heard a knock on his door and bolted to it instantly, hoping Lily was alright. When he yanked the door open, he found a disheveled looking Lily.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you tonight?"

James felt himself flush and silently thanked whatever was up there that it was dark out.

"Of course," he said, stepping aside to let her in. Lily ran to the bed, tucking herself under the covers and, when James joined her, instantly snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Lil"

"Night James"

X

James woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar warmth next to him, but was pleasantly surprised when he found Lily there. Looking down at her sleeping form, he smiled to himself, thinking that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life waking up to this.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The obvious belongs to the queen. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had serious writers block and, if I'm being honest, writing smut scares the shit out of me. But I'll do it for the sake of the story. Eventually. It'll be a process, so work with me people! Anyway, enjoy!**

After that night when Lily joined him in bed, sleeping together became an unspoken routine. On nights when they had lots of homework, they slept in Lily's room. Why move when you were already there, right? On nights when they had Head whatever duties, either together or separately, they slept in James' room. Now I know what you're thinking, James didn't try anything funny. He had more respect for his girlfriend than to take advantage of her. However, he didn't know that Lily wouldn't mind being "taken advantage of" every once in a while…

X

Lily got Marlene, Mary, and Donna together one night and sat them down near the fireplace. They had a lot of catching up to do, and it was about time that Lily told her best girlfriends about her relationship with James.

"So there's something I need to tell you guys.." Lily started.

"Okay.." Mary said

"So James and I are, um well, you see, we've been dating since the end of sixth year.."

Silence.

After a minute of digesting this newfound information, Marlene spoke.

"Well, is he a good shag then?"

"WHAT?!" They all screamed, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"HA I don't know Marlene! We've only snogged. I mean he touched my boobs _once_ but that's it."

Donna snapped her fingers and tossed her hair,

"Damn gurl you best be gettin' on dat"

Seeing Donna get all sassy was something that never failed to make them laugh.

"No but seriously, Lil!" Mary said, "You guys live together. There's no reason why you shouldn't do something _else_!"

"HOLD IT!" Donna screamed suddenly, "You guys live together. Do you guys sleep in the same bed too?" When Lily nodded, the three girls screamed.

"What's stopping you then!?" Mary asked.

"What if I'm not good at it?" Lily answered quietly.

"Well practice makes perfect babe," Marlene said, shoving Lily with her shoulder playfully.

"I'll try _something_ tonight, okay?"

Two out of three of the girls nodded, except Donna

"On one condition."

Lily looked at her friend curiously, wondering what she could be up to.

"We get to hear every single sexy detail. Deal?"

Lily nodded, "deal."

X

"So lads, I've been keeping something from you." James said, sitting with his friends inside the Shrieking Shack. It was time for Remus' monthly adventure, so they were hanging out before it got to dangerous to be around him in human form.

"If it's that you're shagging Lily we know, mate." Sirius said casually.

"I'm not shagging he- wait you knew?"

"You're shit at hiding stuff." Remus said, shrugging.

"Wait a minute." Peter finally said, "you mean you've been boyfriend/girlfriend for months now and haven't shagged?"

James shook his head.

"And why is this?" Sirius asked

"Cause she hasn't initiated anything. We've only snogged."

"You must be really sexually frustrated then" Sirius said, clapping his friend on the back, causing them all to start laughing.

"Let us know when something happens, yeah?" Remus asked.

"Sure" James replied.

X

James walked into the dorm from Head duties to find Lily curled up on the couch reading a magazine. Seeing her sitting there waiting for him made his heart skip a beat, so he went to sit down next to her.

"Hey love,"

"Hi!" She said, leaning to give him a quick kiss, "how were head duties and whatnot?"

"Boring without you to entertain me," He said teasingly, leaning in to give her another kiss. He expected it to be a short kiss, but when Lily threaded her fingers through his hair there was no going back. She bit his bottom lip slightly and an accidental moan escaped. She took that as the signal to deepen the kiss, not that James minded really. He kissed her back as passionately, their tongues dancing for dominance, and he took the opportunity to lean her slightly back on the couch, bringing his hands up to her breasts. To his delight, she wasn't wearing a bra, so James could feel her through the thin cotton shirt, which made him moan again. He started kneading his hands, causing Lily to start panting and, when he got the courage, he slipped his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts, giving them a quick squeeze. She moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in.

X

Lily could feel James' hardness right _there _and it was excruciating. Between his hands on her breasts and his erection right there, Lily's head wasn't exactly working properly. She rolled her hips, trying to feel him, causing them both to moan from the friction. James pulled back from kissing her and stared at her dead on,

"Do that again."

Lily leaned up to kiss him and rolled her hips once more, eliciting yet another moan from James who, at this moment, decided to stop kissing her. _Hmph_. Until, however, he moved his lips to her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbones, and to her breasts. He looked up, giving her a cheeky wink before taking one of her hardened tips into her mouth and sucking.

"Holy _crap_ James!" Lily moaned, tugging on his hair as a signal to keep going, which he did, switching to her other breast and getting the same reaction. Wanting to give James something _else _to moan about, she rolled her hips yet again. To her delight, James flipped her over so she was straddling him, giving her better access and more opportunity to rub against him once again.

X

Moving his mouth from her breasts back to her lips, James didn't waste any time kissing her passionately once more. Lily rolled her hips and James didn't know how much more he could take. He pulled back, looking at his beautiful girlfriend, sitting on top of him, knowing she could feel him _right there_. He gave her a cheeky smile and rolled _his_ hips, causing her to moan. Taking the words from before, she looked at him and said,

"Do that again."

He didn't waste any time obliging. He rolled his hips once more, the exact same time she decided to roll hers. The friction was insane and they both moaned.

"Again." She said simply and it took everything James had not to come right there and then. They rolled their hips together once more, the friction growing more and more, until neither of them could take it anymore.

Lily gasped, and James didn't entirely get what was going on until her eyes rolled back into her head. Then, watching her for a moment, James finally understood what happened.

Lily Evans just had an orgasm.

And that alone was enough to push James over the edge, coming hard and fast in his pants.

X

After Lily rode out her high, and after James rode out his, she got off of him and sat back down on the couch.

"Well, that was-" he started,

"Amazing." She finished, smiling at him.

"We should do that more often." He said, smiling back.

"Absolutely."

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other and smiling, until James cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower, kind of dirty now." He said, giving Lily a quick kiss before heading off.

After a quick shower, he didn't need to take a long one after that, he threw on his PJ's and grabbed his book when his mirror started "ringing."

"_JAMES FUCKING POTTER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Sirius screamed

"shit." James mumbled, picking up the mirror to face a very angry Sirius.

"Yeah shit you asshole. Remus is about to turn and he needs us. Get your ass over here before I come after you, asshole." Sirius said, disappearing from the mirror.

He sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't get to snog Lily again, and walked out of his room and to hers. He knocked on the door,

"Yeah?"

Lily was now wearing super short shorts, an old tee shirt, her hair was tied into a messy bun, and James couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. He literally had to shake the thoughts of him taking her then and there out of his head.

"I have to go, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay"

"Don't wait up, okay?" He asked.

"Mhm."

He turned to leave, then suddenly turned around, gave Lily a quick kiss, and ran off.

Lily smiled, closed the door, and went to sleep.

Not a bad night, not a bad night at all.

**A/N: Thoughts? That was my first attempt at writing smut! Sorry if it was shit!**


End file.
